The Rise Of The End
by ultimite apocalypse
Summary: A teenager named Alvaro and five other people meet then go on a quest to save the world from all the evil in it.
1. chapter 1:The Story Begin

The Rise Of The End

* * *

This is how it all started 2 years ago a crazy Indian man named Mahadeo created monster's of all different kind's all over the world and there is only one way to kill each race which the hero's have yet to find out. My name is Alvaro and I'm supposed to end it all with the help of my friend Tatyana and four other people we met along the way. we were chosen to end the apocalypse because we were born with superhuman powers this is how it all started.

1:the beginning of the end

Dad: they've found us

Tatyana: what found us?

Dad: screamer's, they're super powered zombie's.

Tatyana: what, how did they found?

(Alvaro walk's in)

Alvaro: there's screamer's here.

Dad: we know that, do you know why they're here?

Alvaro : It might have been because of me.

Dad: what did you do?

Alvaro: It was an accident I saw a deer and...

Tatyana (interrupting): you idiot look what you did now were dead.

Dad: It's ok, you guy's go out the back exit I'll stay and distract them, you have to go the city and Alvaro...

(Tatyana start's going to the back door)

Alvaro: yeah

Dad: promise me you won't let Tatyana die.

Alvaro: Ok dad.

Dad: Alvaro... don't let me die for nothing.

(Alvaro nodes and then run's to catch up with Tatyana)

Tatyana: what happened in there.

Alvaro: nothing he just gave directions to the city.

Tatyana: the city, I always wanted to go to the city.

(both Alvaro and Tatyana hear a scream in the distance behind them they turn to each other and slowly start tearing up)

Tatyana: (Tatyana starts slowing down) He's...he's...dead.

Alvaro: It's not time to stop we need to get to the city

Tatyana: what's the point

Alvaro: come on we need to get to the city if we don't then dad died for nothing

Tatyana: ok, I'll go but only if when we get there you won't worry about me so much and you can't protect me from everyone

Alvaro: fine but if I see someone making fun of you or anything like that then... (Alvaro is interrupted by the howl of a screamer)

Tatyana: we'll talk about this later for now let's focus on getting to the city before night

Alvaro: yeah you're right

Tatyana: look there it is were about 10 mile's away

Alvaro: even better look over there some horses are eating and they looked tamed.

(Alvaro and Tatyana get on the horses and start riding toward the city)


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy And A New Friend

last on Rise Of The end: Alvaro's dad die's then Alvaro and Tatyana find horses and start riding toward the city.

chapter 2:A new beginning

(Alvaro and Tatyana finally get to the city gate)

Chris: hey you must be new. here am I right?

Tatyana: yeah we just came from the wood's.

Chris: the wood's?

Alvaro: yeah.

Chris: you two must have known each other for a while so I want to know are you two going out or something.

(Alvaro and Tatyana glance at each other then look back at Chris)

Alvaro and Tatyana say simultaneously: no were just friend's almost family.

Chris: ok just wanted to know the story there. Hey guy's come in the city already.

(Alvaro wonder's why would he ask that then forgets the question and walk's into the city.)

Alvaro: where do we go from here.

Chris: hey Tatyana you can come to my house and Alvaro you go the apartment's Matthew will give you the key's to your room.

Tatyana: why can't I go to the apartment's with Alvaro.

Chris: really you still want to hang out with this loser.

Tatyana: he's not a loser you are.

(Chris grab's Tatyana's arm and pull's her to him)

Chris: listen here I'm a cop, around here your a nobody you don't talk back to me ok.

Tatyana: let go of me.

(Chris tightens his grip on Tatyana)

Tatyana: ow! let go of me.

Chris: what you don't like this.

Alvaro: let go of her or else.

(Alvaro break's a pipe out of the city gate unaware that he was strong enough to do that)

Chris: what? you just broke a pipe off the gate.

(Alvaro start's running at Chris. just then Chris break's an electrical wire and zap's Alvaro until he is unconscious)

Tatyana: No Stop!

William: what's going on here.

Tatyana: Help Me!

(William pull's Tatyana away from Chris and put's here behind Alvaro then stand's In front of Alvaro)

William: Chris your under arrest.

Chris: really were on the same side here man.

William: no I'm on the people's side.

(William takes Chris to jail after asking Tatyana and Alvaro what Chris did and said)

Alvaro: I guess we go to the apartment's and meet Matthew now.

Tatyana: yeah I guess we do.


	3. chapter 3: A New Beginning

last on rise of the end: Alvaro and Tatyana were terrorized by a bad cop named Chris until a good cop named William stop's Chris and arrest's him. now Alvaro and Tatyana are off to go meet Matthew.

chapter 3: a new beginning.

(Alvaro and Tatyana go around town looking for the apartments until a blacksmith named Jaden stop's them)

Jaden: I've seen you walk around here a million times. can you tell me what you are looking for?

Tatyana: were looking for the apartment's?

Jaden: which one's there's ton's of them?

Alvaro: the one with Matthew.

Jaden: that's the same apartment building I live in.

Tatyana: really?

Jaden: yeah.

Tatyana: can you show us were it is.

Jaden: sure.

(Jaden show's Alvaro and Tatyana were the apartment is)

Alvaro: so here it is.

Jaden: yeah this is it.

Tatyana: let's go inside.

(the three of them walk inside and see William talking to Matthew)

Alvaro: William's here.

Jaden: yeah he lives in this apartment.

Tatyana: cool, and that's Matthew right?

Jaden: yeah he work's here now because he got injured in war five years back.

Alvaro: really?

Jaden: yeah.

Matthew: hey Jaden who are they?

Jaden: there the new people moving into the apartments.

Matthew: ok let me show you up to your apartment room's.

(Jaden start's walking toward his apartment)

Alvaro: finally!

Tatyana: I know right.

Matthew: there's only one room left in the building you'll have to share ok.

Alvaro and Tatyana say simultaneously: what?

Matthew: yeah, sorry but you'll have to share the apartment

Alvaro: do we at least two different bathroom's?

Matthew: luckily you do

Tatyana: thank god

(Matthew walk's Alvaro and Tatyana to there room)

Matthew: there it is I even took the time to make you guy's two key's one for each of you!

Alvaro: thanks.

(Alvaro and Tatyana go to sleep for the night until they are awoken by the noise of a loud crash)

Alvaro: what was that?

Tatyana: I don't know.

Alvaro: come on let's get out of here before the building comes down.

Tatyana: yeah that's probably the best idea.

(part of the roof collapses covering the door)

Alvaro: we can't get out were trapped

Tatyana: not really we can get out through the window.

Alvaro: ok then let's get out of here then.

Tatyana: hurry up before the rest of the roof comes down

(A zombie breaks through the wall. then Alvaro and Tatyana jump out of the hole that was made by the zombie and see a giant troll)

Alvaro: oh my god!


	4. Chapter 4: The Endless Night Part 1

last on rise of the dead: Alvaro and Tatyana meet a blacksmith named Jaden and a veteran named Matthew. then they learn were there apartment will be and in the middle of the night the entire city is getting overrun by screamer's and troll's.

Chapter 4: The Endless Night (part 1)

Tatyana: what is that?

Alvaro: a troll!

(suddenly the troll falls down to the floor with four arrow's in it's head)

Alvaro: who did that?

Jaden: Me, here take some weapon's.

(Jaden tosses Alvaro a sword and shield and tosses Tatyana a spear and a battle axe)

Tatyana: thanks for weapon's

Jaden: your welcome, now let's kill some trolls and screamer's.

Alvaro: yeah, let's make there body's drop!

Jaden: now that's the spirit.

(Alvaro, Jaden, and Tatyana run around the corner of the building and run in to Matthew)

Matthew: you guy's have any weapon's because there's monster's everywhere.

Jaden: actually I gave the last of my weapon's to them. (Jaden point's toward Alvaro and Tatyana) but I know where to get some more weapon's.

Matthew: where?

Jaden: if we can get back to my shop I can get you some weapon's.

Matthew: it's too risky, if we find somewhere to hide we can wait it out. I heard that tomorrow there's going to one-thousand soldiers coming to clear the city of all monster's.

Jaden: where are we going to find somewhere to hide?

Alvaro: we can hide in the storage warehouse but we have to get some weapon's because were going to run straight into the horde of screamer's.

Jaden: so I was right we have to go to shop (Jaden turn's to Matthew and smirk's)

Matthew: there's got to be a different way.

Alvaro: nope I've been mapping out the place and every street is either blocked out by collapsed building or blocked a mob of troll's and zombie's.

Matthew: let me see the map!

Alvaro: really, would I lie to you.(Alvaro hand's over the map)

Matthew: dam he's right. Fine, let's go now before anything else come's to the fight.

Jaden: follow me and let's move out!

(the group of four start running toward Jaden's shop until they are confronted by a group of five other survivor's)

Chris: hey look who we have here.

Chris: hey, drop your weapon's and walk away from them.

Jaden: no if you want them come get them. (Jaden pull's out his sword)

Chris: hey guy's come on out.

(thirty more people come out of the corner)

group member #2: you want mess with us now

Alvaro: we'll just put our weapon's down and go ok

Chris: no, now we want the girl and the weapon's

Alvaro: no we'll never give her to you.

Jaden: Alvaro you have too or else we'll all die.

Alvaro: I'd rather die

Tatyana: It's ok Alvaro I'll go

Alvaro: really your going to go?

Tatyana: it's for the best ok

Chris: is she coming or am I going to kill all of you?

Tatyana: I'm coming.

Chris: finally I thought you guy's were never going to decide on something

(Tatyana pick's up the weapon's and walk's over toward them)

Jaden: don't worry Alvaro we'll get her back, just after we get some new weapon's.


	5. Chapter 5:The Endless Night Part 2

last on rise of the end: monster's break into the city, Tatyana get's taken by a group of enemy survivor's , and Alvaro and the other's have to go through an endless amount of waves of zombie's to get to safety.

Chapter 5: The Endless Night (Part Two)

(the group of three continue to run throughout the night until surrounded by screamer's)

Alvaro: were so screwed.

Jaden: yup.

Matthew: might as well die fighting.

Alvaro: better than standing here doing nothing.

Jaden: so it's settled we die fighting.

William (jump's on the floor in front of them): you all gave up already.

Alvaro: William where were you?

William: let's talk later for now let's try to survive.

(William tosses a short sword to Alvaro)

Jaden: so Matthew let's get back to back.

Crystal: let me handle this

**whoosh slash slash ****boom**

(all the screamer's head's come off)

Alvaro (thinking):what just happened?

(a skinny blonde teenager wearing a tight shirt and skinny jean's step's out of an ally holding a bloody sword)

Alvaro (thinking): I don't know what to be more impressed with her look's or her skill's with a sword.

Crystal (smirking): what? you look like you've never someone do that before.

Alvaro (nervously): can you help us? please.

Crystal: sure if you promise not to check me out, yeah i saw you.

Alvaro (embarrassed): sorry i won't anymore.

Crystal: what do you need?

Alvaro: we need you to help us get some weapon's then get back one of our friend's.

Crystal: what do you mean get back one of you friend's?

Alvaro: well some guy's took her.

Crystal: hmm, OK i'll do it!

Crystal: so where are these weapon's?

Jaden: so that's why you came.

Crystal: well that and William's kind of cute.

William: I think you'r cute too so how...

Alvaro (interrupting): can we go now?

William: yeah, fine.

(they get to the shop)

Jaden: here we are, my shop.

Chris: thank's for showing us where it is.

Crystal: who's this?

Alvaro: this is the guy who took our friend

Chris: step away from the door or...

Crystal (interrupting): how about we fight if i win you go away and give them back there friend?

Chris: and if I win?

Crystal: I'll give you all the weapon's and join your team.

Chris: Ok but it's a team fight.

Crystal: guy's get some weapon's from the shop.

Chris: even with the weapon's you'll lose i got fifty people for every one of you.

Crystal (smirking): you underestimate us.

Chris: fight!

(Crystal lunges at the crowed of enemy's and takes them out by the ten's)

Alvaro: we don't even need to try she is killing all of them

Chris: what the heck?

Chris (thinking): she has an opening on her left when she dashes now i'll win for sure

(Crystal dashes straight toward Chris)

Chris: now!

Crystal: huh?

(Chris hit's Crystal in the head with a metal club)

Alvaro: what no way!

Alvaro (angrily): that's the last time you hurt anyone anymore!

(Alvaro dash at Chris at the same speed Crystal lunges)

Chris: what he can go that fast too.

**boom crash**

(Alvaro tackle's Chris and knock's him out)

Alvaro (angrily): there you lose. now give Tatyana back to me I mean us!

Enemy: ok here you go just don't kill me

(the group member open's a locked door and Tatyana comes out)

Jaden: it's dawn! we made it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Whole Day Of Pain

last on rise of the end : the group get's surrounded by zombie's and are saved by a new friend named Crystal with exceptional speed, after getting to Jaden's shop they are confronted by Chris and his gang which lead's to them fighting, after Chris knock's out Crystal Alvaro unknowingly run's at super speed and tackle's Chris leaving him unconscious.

Chapter 6: a whole day of pain.

(Tatyana run's straight toward Alvaro)

Tatyana: thanks for saving me when you did.

Alvaro: why?

Tatyana: if I would have stayed there a little longer then they would have killed me

Alvaro: well then were lucky we found crystal.

Tatyana: who?

Alvaro (pointing): her.

(Tatyana look's at Crystal)

Tatyana: what can she do?

Alvaro: she has super speed and undeniably great sword skill's

Tatyana: then why is she unconscious?

Alvaro: because even people with extreme skill's can be beaten

Tatyana: yeah but if..

Crystal (interrupting): can you guy's shut up your giving me a headache.

William: she's up.

Jaden: you ok.

Crystal: I guess but I feel dizzy and nauseous.

Alvaro: let's get you somewhere safer.

Jaden: where can we go the city is still over flown by monster's

Crystal: I know where you can go but I'm not coming.

William: why can't you go, what did you do?

Crystal: I left them when they needed me most.

Jaden: who?

Crystal: the people in the sanctuary.

Alvaro: I bet they'll let you in.

Crystal: I know they will but I can't go back. ok so just leave it alone!

Alvaro: look if you won't go we won't you go either.

Crystal: why?

Alvaro: because you stuck with us when we needed you so now we'll return the favor.

Crystal (smiling): thank you. (Crystal run's to Alvaro and hug's him.)

Tatyana (thinking): does she like him?

(Jaden look's at Tatyana)

Jaden: are you ok?

Tatyana: yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about...

**Roarrrrr!**

Alvaro: what was that?

Crystal: it didn't sound like screamer's or troll's

(a black mist appear's in front of them then turn's to the shape of a human)

shadow monster: prepare to die!

Alvaro (surprised): what the fu...

**Whoosh Shunk **

(Alvaro's body fall's to the floor with a hole in his chest)

Jaden (surprised): ho..how did you do that?

shadow monster: ready to die?

(Alvaro's body get's up behind the monster)

Matthew: Alvaro thank god you'r ok.

shadow monster (surprised): what, he's ok?

(the monster turn's around to see that Alvaro is standing up with a blue aura circling around him, glowing white eye's, and a gold and black medieval crusader sword)

Alvaro: you choose to mess with my son and so you mess with me Eunomia the goddess of good order and lawful conduct.

shadow monster (worried): what can you do?

Alvaro: me? nothing but Alvaro will kill you. (Alvaro pull's up his sword and slice's the monster's chest)

**Roarrrr!**

shadow monster: I will get you back some day Alvaro when your mommy Isn't protecting you.

Alvaro: be gone demon! (Alvaro turn's back to normal and then faint's.)

(every one in the group turn's to Alvaro and back to each other)

Jaden: what the hell just happened?

Crystal: how should i know?

Matthew: let's just go somewhere before another demon comes.

Tatyana: wait how is Alvaro Eunomia's son I've known his since we were four.

Jaden: what about before that?

Tatyana: I don't know, I've never asked.

Matthew: why not?

Tatyana: never thought about it.

Crystal: really, you've never been the least bit curious?

Tatyana: no, not really.

Jaden: wow. I would of been curious.

Tatyana: that's you not me, i just never thought it was important.

Crystal: if we want to live we have to go the forbidden city.

(everyone stop's talking and look's at Crystal)

Matthew: way to kill our conversation.

William: wait, what's the forbidden city?

Crystal: a palace and the place I told you about that was safe.

William: ohh, that place.

Crystal: yeah that place.

Matthew: so where is it?

(Crystal pull's out a scroll from behind her back)

Tatyana: where'd you pull that out from you have nothing on you back to hold it.

Crystal: It's a secret.

Tatyana: what? tell me!

Crystal: no! just shut up and let me show you guy's the way to the forbidden city.

William: why do they call it the forbidden city?

Crystal: because nobody is allowed in or out of there until every one in each class is completely finished with they're training.

William: class?

Crystal: yeah class.

William: ok then let's go.

Crystal: are any of you superpowered?

Tatyana: superpowered?

Crystal: do you guy's know anything?

William: yeah but just normal stuff that were supposed to know.

Crystal: uhhh basically you have superpower's.

Matthew: um... Alvaro.

Crystal: we already know that but other than him.

William: nope were all normal except you and Alvaro.

Jaden: so true.

Tatyana: shut up.

William: why are you on there side?

Tatyana: evening out the team's

Jaden: we are all one team what are you talking about.

Matthew: wait why am I on there team

Tatyana: can everyone shut up!

Jaden: ok, ok we'll be quiet.

Tatyana: thank you.

Jaden: wait why?

Tatyana: I think I hear Alvaro.

Matthew: that's impossible he's unconscious.

Crystal: maybe she has telepathic power's

(Tatyana moves toward Alvaro then lightly touches his hand then immediately after she fall's unconscious)

Crystal: great two people too carry now. (Crystal picks up Tatyana and start's walking again)

( 2 hour's later they arrive )

Jaden: this place look's huge

Crystal: just wait until you get inside.


	7. Chapter 7: A Powerful Memory

Last** on rise of the end:** the group introduce crystal and Tatyana to each other, then a demon stab's Alvaro soon after Alvaro rise's up with power's coming from his mom now known to be Eunomia the goddess of good order and then he wound's the demon with a blade he got from his mom. then after he scared the demon away he fainted leaving Crystal no choice she has to take them to the place she was to ashamed to go.

Chapter 7: A Powerful Memory

( the door's open and they are greeted by the emperor)

Emperor: I sense unsteady power here which one of you is it

Crystal: him. (pointing at Alvaro)

Emperor: no it's her (pointing at Tatyana)

Jaden: her?

William: that kind of makes sense.

Matthew: what are you going to do?

Emperor: i'll try and cure her, come with me.

Crystal: ok but don't try anything funny

Emperor: would i ever do something like that

Crystal: really, are you joking?

Emperor: just come on.

(the group follow's the Emperor until they are told to wait to outside the tent they went in)

Jaden: what do you think is going on inside of there?

William: I don't know.

Jaden: yeah but guess.

William: then, I think...

Tatyana(interrupting): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(the whole group rushes into the tent)

Crystal: what's going on here?

Emperor: I tried to wake her up but she's stuck in a memory with a strong grasp on her.

Crystal: dam all we can do is look at her dream for now.

Matthew: why?

Crystal: because if we try to get her out she will die.

Matthew: ok then let's look at her dream.

(the Emperor start's to chant some thing's then the group are stuck looking at the dream unable to move any part of there body)

little girl: hey it's my turn to play Alvaro.

Jaden(thinking): if that little boy is Alvaro then the girl is Tatyana

little boy: no way, you took two turn's

Man: Alvaro you have to share.

little boy: fine. (passing the ball to the girl)

woman: honey tell the kid's that it's time to eat.

Jaden(thinking): who the hell is that?

Man: ok, kid's it's time to eat

(the little girl run's inside)

little boy: five more minute's.

Man: Alvaro come inside!

little boy: noooooo! (the boy throw's the ball at the man with super strength)

Man: ahhhh! (he goes flying and hit's a tree)

**Boom! **

Woman: what was that?

**Roar!**

Woman: everyone come inside now!

little boy: mom what was that?

Woman: just come inside I'll get you'r father.

little boy: ok mom.

Woman: honey where are you?

Man(Weakly): here.

(the woman look's over at the broken tree and see's the man on the floor under all the debris)

Woman: are you ok?

Man: not really.

Woman: i'll get you!

(the woman pick's up the man and takes him back to the house)

Woman: here drink this (the woman pull's out a elixir from the the table behind them and give's the man it)

Man: what is it?

Woman: just drink it!

Man: ok I'll drink it.

(the man get's the elixir and slowly drink's it)

Woman: how do you feel?

Man: not so good.

little boy: mommy what are you doing?

Woman: go to you room please.

little boy: why?

Woman: because i said so!

little boy: ok mom I'll go to my room.

Woman: and take Tatyana with you.

little boy: ok i get it, Tatyana we have to go to the room.

little girl: why?

little boy: because mom said so.

Tatyana: ok coming. (the little girl run's and catches up with Alvaro then they race to the room.)

Woman: what happened?

Dad: i told him that he has to go inside and he got angry.

Woman: and then?

Dad: then he threw the ball at me.

Woman: so his powers are coming in.

Dad: i guess so.

Woman (looking down): i guess that i got to leave.

Dad: do you really have to?

Woman: I've already broken so many rules.

Dad: then stay here.

Woman: i can't it'll only make it worse.

Dad: what's so bad about staying with your kid

(Jaden: so that's his mom.)

Mom: you don't understand.

Dad: seriously I want to know what did you do that was wrong?

Mom: I interfered with humans when I saved Tatyana, I had a kid with a else do you want?

(Jaden: so she's not Alvaro's sister)

Dad: seriously they would get you in trouble for that?

Mom: yes.

Dad: that's stupid.

Mom: I have to go now.

Dad: at least say good bye to the kids.

Mom: yea I almost forgot.

(mom walks to the kids room)

little boy: hey mom

Mom: hi, I'm going to give you two presents.

little girl: yay present's.

Mom: for you Alvaro I'm going to give you this. (she hand's him a small wooden box)

little boy: what is this?

Mom: you'll know when you'r ready.

little boy: aww man.

little girl: what do I get?

Mom: you get this. (she hand's her a whistle)

little girl: what does it do?

Mom: it calls a Pegasus.

little girl: a what?

Mom: a horse with wing's.

little girl: cool, can i call it now?

Mom: no only call it if it's an emergency, ok?

little girl: ok.

Mom: I'm going to go now ok?

little boy: Mom where are you going?

Mom: I'm going to go to do some work in a village far away.

little boy: ok, when are you coming back?

Mom (frowning): I don't know.

little boy: ok, bye.

Mom: bye.

little girl: bye.

(Mom walk's out of the room)

little girl: when do you think that she will come back?

little boy: I don't know

(Dad walks into the room)

Dad: since mom left let's make a promise kid's ,ok?

(they nod)

Dad: promise me that you two will protect each other at all costs.

little boy: ok I'll do it.

Dad: Tatyana what about you?

little girl: i don't know if i can.

Dad: just promise me that you'll try

little girl: ok I'll try.

Dad: thank's.


	8. Chapter 8: training session part (1)

Last on The rise of the end: Tatyana fall's into a dream and learn's thing's that she forgot a long time ago.

Chapter 8: Training Session

(Tatyana wakes up in a a panic)

Tatyana (breathing heavily) : what...happend?

Emporer: you were dreaming.

Tatyana: what, it felt so real.

Emporer: well it was more of a memory than a dream.

Tatyana: so I was dreaming about a memory?

Emporer: I guess.

Alvaro: or you were reliving a memory

Emporer: wah.. your awake?

Alvaro: obviously, I was awake for about two hour's while you were in that dream.

Emporer: how do you know we were in that dream?

Alvaro: I could see it and i felt you guy's waching

Emporer: intresting, that mean's you either know how to control you'r power's or you two have connected power's.

Crystal: hmmm... it's niether i sense the exact same power coming from both of them.

Emporer: but there not related.

Crystal: it seem's that since she been him near for so long she somehow copied his power's.

Emporer: it seem's unlikly but the only way to know is too train them at the same rate and see who has what power's.

Crystal: it would seem so.

Alvaro: so were getting trained

Emporer: exactly!

Jaden: so we get out of doing work

William: yup we win this time

Matthew: finally we get a break.

Emporer: hahaha you'r gonna have to train too

Jaden: dam i just had too talk

Alvaro (sarcasticly) : yeah good job.

Emporer: go to bed tomorrow at sunrise we start training

Alvaro: but.. ummm where do we sleep?

Emporer (suprised) : huh i didnt think of that hmmmm...sleep in the rooms by the weaponry.

Alvaro: there's only four room's so who sleep's where?

Tatyana: ok so I'll be roommate's with Crystal then i dont care

Crystal: umm..no i'm gonna be by myself.

Alvaro: ok then Tatyana who will you be roommate's with?

Tatyana: can I be by myself?

William: what, there's only two bed's per room.

Tatyana: and?

Jaden: i agree with William there's just not enough space for three people in one room.

Matthew: if you and Alvaro are practicly family then you two sleep together.

William: hahahahaha

Alvaro (angrily) : not like that asshole!

Jaden: wow someone has anger issue's

WIlliam: i know right.

Alvaro (embarresed) : sorry.

William: it's alright let's just go to sleep.

( the next morning )

guard#1: rise and shine princess

Alvaro (thinking) : nice to know that the guard's are going to be dick's.

guard#1: are you gonna get up or are you gonna stay there like a...

Alvaro (interupting): shut the hell up you ass.

guard#1 (suprised): dont let me see you on the trainig field or i might just have to kick your ass

Alvaro: i'll be looking for you then.

guard#1: i think your gonna make a good rival

Alvaro: that is if you live a fight with me.

guard#1: lets just go and hope we see each other.

Tatyana (tired): what were you guy's talking about

Alvaro: huh umm nothing.

Tatyana (thinking): what just happend between them?

Alvaro: do you want me to wait for you to get ready or should i meet up with you later?

Tatyana: wait for me.

guard#1: are we going or what?

Alvaro: im'a wait for Tatyana so you can go on ahead.

guard#1 : ok.

(five minutes later Tatyana comes out of the bathroom wearing a skirt and a tight white shirt )

Tatyana: how do i look.

Alvaro (stunned) : ummm you look...

Tatyana: dont stare

Alvaro (embarresed) : sor...sorry

Tatyana: do you think it's appropiate for training

Alvaro: no it's definitly not

Tatyana: ok then im'a change

Alvaro: i'll wait here i guess

(five minute's later she come's out)

Tatyana: let's go now

Alvaro: ok cause were late.

(Alvaro and Tatyana run toward the training field until they get there)

Emporer: you two come over here.

Alvaro (thinking) : dam he noticed.

(Alvaro ad Tatyana walk over to the Emoprer)

Alvaro: you called us.

Emporer: your late why?

Alvaro: umm cause of...

Emporer: dont make excuses i want to know who to punish.

Tatyana: it was...

Alvaro (interupting): me, i did it i told here to stay a little bit because i was tied and didnt want to come here alone.

Emporer: then i want you to run around the field until you faint of lack of energy as for the rest of you next time anyone see's him you have to fight him or else you have to join his punishment.

Jaden: sir yes sir

William: really!

Jaden: you want to do that

William: no not really but still.

Emporer: enough chit chat now everyone get you'r gear and start you'r sparring training.

everyone: sir yes sir.

Jaden: so who am i paired up with?

guard#2: want me to go easy on you im the third best out of all the guard's

Jaden: but that wont be fun.

guard#2:ok then i'll try my best.

Jaden: that makes more sense

**clink bang whoosh slice**

(Jaden and the guard battle head on with they're sword's unitl Jaden get's sliced right down the middle of the chest)

Jaden: ahhhhhhhhhh. (thinking) i got hit and it hurt's so much it just happend so fast how did i get him, no i cant lose now not now i got to win!

**whoosh boom**

(Jaden gain's green aura around him and run's at the guard and cut's him twice on every one of his limb's)

guard#2: dam...your... too...good

(the guard then faint's)

Emporer (suprised): so you have power's too.

Jaden: i...won.

(Jaden faint's then his cut start's to bleed again)


	9. Chapter 9: Training Session Part (2)

Last on rise of the end: Tatyana woke up from her dream and then the next day everyone had to go training Jaden unlocked his power's when he got cut fighting a guard during training.

Chapter 9: Training Session Part (2)

Emperor: so that's how hard you guy's have to work got it?

everyone: sir yes sir!

William (thinking): so Jaden's out and Alvaro's going to be out soon so that leave's more for me, Tatyana, Matthew.

guard#3: don't get distracted or else you'll get killed either by me or by the monster's outside.

William: wha... yeah ok.

guard#4: umm...Emperor do i fight her cause...

Emperor (interrupting): if she was a screamer would you fight her?

guard#4: yea but...

Emperor (interrupting): then go at her with all you got!

guard#4: sir yes sir!

Tatyana: umm i know he said to do your best but could you go easy on me?

guard#4: yea i'm not like the other guard's i won't try to kill you.

Tatyana: thank's, i really...

**crash**

Emperor: hey second guard go check it out.

guard# 5: umm sir he got wounded during training.

Emperor: ohh yea then you go.

guard#5: sir yes sir.

(the guard goes and runs toward the noise and just after he left another soldier came)

guard#6: sir we have identified that Alvaro fell unconscious.

( the whole crowed focuses on the Emperor )

Emperor: get him up, give him some water and then send him here.

guard#6: sir yes sir

Emperor: everyone else go back to training.

(everyone turn's away and goes back to what they were doing)

(three hour's later)

William: they're still making us train?

Matthew: apparently so.

guard#6: I've brought him here.

Emperor: took long enough.

Alvaro: miss me?

Emperor: did you forget your punishment?

Alvaro: what i have to run more?

Emperor: no, not that part.

Alvaro: umm, no not really.

Emperor: then let me help you, fight.

Alvaro: huh?

(guard 1 comes from behind the Emperor and look's at Alvaro)

guard#1: i told you if i ever saw you again i would have to kick your ass.

Alvaro: oh that punishment.

Emperor: let the battle begin!

(Alvaro and the guard run at each other and start clashing sword's)

**Whoosh Clink Clank Bang**

Alvaro: I'll never let you win

guard#1: well your wrong it's you vs. everyone so i think you lose

Alvaro (thinking): oh shit he's right with my punishment i'll never win

Emperor: let's make thing's more interesting shall we!

guard#3,5,6: ahhhhh, prepare to meet defeat!

Alvaro (sarcastically): well that's fair!

(guard 1 stab's Alvaro in the arm with his sword then Alvaro pull's out the sword, throw's it at guard 3 then grab's guard one and throw's him at the rest of them)

Tatyana (thinking): i dare you to stab him again and i'm gonna beat the crap out of you.

Emperor: guard 4 go help.

guard#4: but do you really need me to help too

Emperor: well if you think that you'll join his punishment.

guard#4: but...but...

Emperor: so you'r action's render you speechless number 7, 9 get him.

(the guard 4 get's beaten to the point that he cant move)

William: dam he's not joking.

Emperor: Tatyana, William, Matthew go help the guard's beat Alvaro

Tatyana: no!

Emperor: then William and Matthew, go attack her

William: sorry but i'm going to pass.

Matthew: same here.

Emperor: I'll have to punish you then!

William (smirking): go ahead!

Emperor: get them!

(all the guard's stop and go straight toward them)

William: let's stick together and try to keep everyone unharmed the more team alive the better chance we can live

Emperor: wait!

guard: what do we do sir?

Emperor: five of you make a circle around Alvaro the rest of you kill him from the inside

guard's: objective confirmed sir

Emperor: then go already!

Tatyana: no!

(the guard's move into position and the start hitting Alvaro)

Tatyana: stop or else!

Emperor: or else what?

(Tatyana eyes start's glowing blue and blue aura appear's around her)

Tatyana: I'll kill all of you!

guard 4: oh shit!

(Tatyana makes a giant force field around Alvaro and another around herself and William, and Matthew)

Crystal: What the fuck is going on?

Emperor: so you joined the party

Crystal: call off the guard's!

Emperor: only when either my guard's fall or they fall

Crystal: don't you think you'r taking this too far?

Emperor: no i think I'm not taking this far enough!

Alvaro: hey i think you forgot someone cause I'm still alive.

Emperor: are you trying to get killed?

Alvaro: no just trying to get distract you

Emperor: what are you tak...

Jaden: look's like you'r the one who need's training

Emperor: yo..you...got me

Jaden (smirking): you look surprised

Emperor: you pass

Jaden: what?

Emperor: you..pass...training. (the Emperor faint's)

Jaden: what kind of sick joke is this?

Alvaro: that bitch almost got me killed

Tatyana: hey William can you hold me up real quick?

William: what, why?

(Tatyana faint's and William rushes to her and hold's her up)

Crystal: well you past the test so you can rest now

Alvaro: but first can we go to a hospital

William: yeah that would be really smart

Jaden: you'r just saying that cause you'r tired of carrying her

William: That's only half true I'm also tired from fighting

Alvaro: what you didn't fight any guard's

William: yeah but..

Alvaro (interrupting): i nearly got killed and you'r complaining

William: sorry

Alvaro: hey can someone carry me to the hospital?

Jaden: you'r gonna faint.

Alvaro: yup (Alvaro fall's to the floor)

Matthew: Jaden you let him fall

Jaden: I'm trying to activate my power's

Matthew: do you know how to activate them?

Crystal: Jaden just ignore everyone concentrate on activating you'r power's

Jaden (nodding): got it!

(a few second's later Jaden's eye's glow green and he touches Alvaro on his cut's and bruises and he start's to heal)


End file.
